


Once More, Falling in Love

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Has Amnesia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Natsu's Unrequited Crush, Pining, Shoyou Have a Hard Time Hiding His Feelings, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: Atsumu has amnesia and Shoyou takes care of him. Shoyou tries his best to help Atsumu to remember their “past” relationship and try to live again with him as they did before.Below is the info you guys need to know beforehand:Atsumu/Osamu: 27 years old;Atsumu: Arts teacher;Osamu: Onigiri Miya owner (yep, I like the idea of Osamu making food);Shoyou: 28 years old, History teacher;Natsu: 22 years old, model.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shoyou
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was something I decided to write after seeing a prompt Raisonds got for AtsuHina.  
> I also liked the idea and immediately my mind started to work on it, so I just asked to write and with the 'okay', I started it (lol).  
> Chapter Two will be ready soon, since it's a gift for Christmas for her.  
> So keep waiting and I'm hoping you also like it, Rai.

Atsumu woke up, feeling the ache on his body. He knew he was in the hospital, the white walls and the hypersatured smell of alcohol made his sluggish brain process at least this fact. 

He expected to see Osamu and his friends from high school, but the first person he saw was some unknown guy that slept while holding his hand. 

The orange hair shining like fire with the sunlight was the first thing Atsumu noticed, Second thing was pretty freckles dusting the stranger's face. “ _He is just like the Sun”_ **_._ **He felt his chest warming to the sight of the man but… Who is him?

Shoyou squirms in his sleep and wakes up to Atsumu looking at him, and he blinks more than once before the tears start to flow nonstop. Shoyou cries while struggling to say _"Atsumu, I'm so happy that you woke up!"_. 

And hearing his sobbing voice, Osamu enters the room without even caring to knock the door first. There he sees Shoyou clutching the sheets, knuckles white like he depends on this grip to not drop on the floor any time soon. 

He also wants to cry for knowing his twin is okay, but Shoyou is already doing that for everyone. And the way the smaller man hugs Osamu now picks the 

interest of his bedridden twin.

_– Samu, who is the lil' guy hugging ya? Yer boyfriend?_

_– Tsumu, this ain't funny and ya know that. It's Shoyou-kun, yer scrub._

_– Whadd'ya mean? I never saw him before, yer dumbass!_

_– Atsumu, it's Shoyou-kun! Ya live together with him fer almost three years now._

_– W-wait, Osamu-san! I'm going to bring the doctor here. He must be confused, so… Uhm… Take your time talking with Atsumu._

After Shoyou closes the door and leaves the room, Atsumu quickly sits the most straight he can on his bed and throws every possible question he can to Osamu. He doesn't remember anything about that red-haired guy, and making it worse, why is he living with a guy instead of a cute woman?!

Osamu sighs, reprimanding Atsumu for hurting Shoyou's feelings but replies to the guy. Osamu explains to Atsumu about them living together with Shoyou for three years, and for everyone else that knows them, they are married. 

Meanwhile...

_– Doctor, is that normal for Atsumu to have amnesia after the fall from the stairs?_

_– He hitted his head on the ground, so it's possible. By what you said it's a short memory amnesia, and you're the one he doesn't remember._

_– Is he… Not going to remember me anymore? What should I do?_

_– He will remember things slowly, so you don't need to worry. You will help him more by living together again, like you were doing before the accident._

_– ...Thank you, doctor. I will._

❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

After four days, Atsumu left the hospital. He wasn't fully recovered but his whine to leave convinced the doctor responsible for him. 

_As if I would be slowly dying there for 3 more days without doing anything. As if._

He called Osamu but he was busy at Onigiri Miya and barely talked with him, but he managed to get Shoyou's new number. 

_– Hello, uh… Hinata-san. Are ya busy?_

_– Yeah… No!! I mean, I just finished and I'm getting ready to go home… Something happened?_

_– Yeah, I was discharged from the hospital. Osamu is busy, so can yer pick me up?_

_– Sure, I'm going to pick you up. Wait for me, I won't take long._

After waiting for 30 minutes, Atsumu sees Shoyou passing through the hospital's door. When Atsumu looks at him and waves, the smaller man gives back his trademark 12000 lux smile. And he wonders how he finds another guy so cute and how he’d never got blind with this smile before.

Not knowing about Atsumu’s thoughts, Shoyou wanted to run and hug the man in front of him, like he did many times ever since they got together. Now he can’t but he decided to not let his feelings get in the way of Atsumu's recovery. Even if he is hurting himself for it now.

They go to the train station closer to the hospital, the one within 10 minutes walking distance but the summer heat made them walk for 20 minutes instead. Shoyou tells Atsumu that he was asleep for three months, and Atsumu asks what happened to him on that day. But the red-haired man stopped on his tracks and gave a wry smile, that Atsumu understood as “Sorry, I don’t wanna talk.”

On the train station, they waited in silence and the air around them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Thankfully, the train came after 5 minutes and Shoyou quickly bolted to his feet. He grabbed Atsumu’s hands and pulled him while passing through the people. And the first thing he managed to think about it was the warmth radiating from those rather tiny hands. 

And Atsumu is fucking losing his mind about his own thoughts, the proximity between him and Shoyou in the packed train only did things worse. Someone bumped into him and moved away and not even cared about it, but Atsumu cares. 

He just trapped Shoyou between his arms and the train’s door. The trapped man got red all over and the way his lips suddenly seemed _really good_ to kiss up close. And Shoyou looking at him with those big brown eyes, worried but full of love, almost clouded his reason enough to give the guy a kiss.

_– Atsumu, you okay? Your ears are red, did you get a fever?_

_– Huh?! Ah, n-no, uh… It’s just the heat._

_– Sorry for making you take the train right after leaving the hospital._

_– It’s fine, y-ya can’t help it. Bear with me close to yer for a bit, okay?_

Shoyou blushes even more, freckles getting more visible with the red coloring them and Atsumu leans close into his personal space. Sounds romantic if they weren’t being smashed against the door first. But still Atsumu’s dumb cock doesn’t mind anything and strain his pants, ignoring the packed train and the fact this is happening for another man. 

❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

 _“Something must be wrong with_ _me”,_ they think. But finally at home, Atsumu quickly enters their apartment to reach the living room and there he throws himself on the couch. Shoyou is in the corridor when he starts taking off his clothes. He goes to the living room wearing only undies and talks to Atsumu, who was answering while laying on the couch and facing the pictures on the wall. 

When he finally turns to ask Shoyou about the pictures hanging on the wall, his jaw drops to the glorious sight of his “roommate” wearing only boxers. And he hated how instinctively his eyes looked at every beauty mark Shoyou have, but especially at the pink nipples. Pink and pretty nipples that his brain said “they are more tasty than fatty tuna onigiri”. 

Atsumu lost his memory but if his brain, his guts says that Shoyou’s pink nipples are more tasty than fatty tuna onigiri, then it should be the truth. That much he knows. 

From the kitchen, Shoyou reappears in the main room but this time wearing a heart-shaped apron and that alone made Atsumu drool and lose his cool. 

_– Atsumu, what do you want to eat? I can cook for us or we can order sushi._

_– I... Uh…_

_– Atsumu? Something wrong?_

_– No, I… Sorry, Shoyou-san, I’m going to Onigiri Miya!_

_– Atsu-_

_– Bye, I’m coming back later!!_

The door slams with a loud ‘blam’ sound, showing to Shoyou how much Atsumu wanted to run away from him. He grips the spoon on his hands and tries to fight the urge to cry, for no avail. He lets the tears flow and wipes them, pat his cheeks and goes back to the kitchen.

Atsumu won’t eat with him but he still needs to take care of himself too.

❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

_– Atsumu, yer scaring my customers! I’ll charge ya fer that, yer scrub._

_– Samu! What should I do?! He… He… was…!! I wanna cry._

_– Yer really a dumbass, Sumu. Ya know that?_

_– Shaddup, Samu. Can I sleep in your apartment today?_

_– What happened? Did’ja chicken out?_

_– Yer asshole, would’ja say the same if yer saw what I saw?!_

_– Stop it, Sumu. I don’t wanna hear about yer happy married life._

_– Yer ugly ass, ya know that?_

_– Say that again after not eatin’ my food fer free. Anyway, can ya wait on the second floor?_

_– Yeah, sure… But give me some tuna onigiri too._

Atsumu receives from a grumpy Osamu one bag full of tuna onigiri and drinks, and moves to the lounge on the second floor of Onigiri Miya. There, he closes the door and sits on the couch to start to munch the onigiris while thinking about Shoyou. In how the man stirs his heart without doing nothing, just for being close to him.

 _– Oh god, something is really wrong with me. He is cute, but it’s a guy. When did I fall in love with another guy?_ ****

_– Poor Shoyou. He loves an asshole, a dumbass and a scrub. And I don’t know what he saw on ya._

Atsumu pouts at Osamu’s remark but stays silent, and that doesn’t go unnoticed by his twin. Osamu asks what exactly happened between them and Atsumu explains how the stirs his emotions and how the sight of Shoyou almost naked is too much for his heart. 

Osamu whistles, thinking about this being obvious. “ _You from now don't know but you’re so in love with the guy._ And he continues talking about how annoying Atsumu was when talking about “the sunshine guy”, and even how his art is now “sun-themed”. 

Atsumu listens with attention while he finishes his onigiris. _“So one part of me really loves the little guy, huh…”_ is the thought roaming in his head, along with the hurt look he saw when he was rushing out the house. 

_– He is an idiot. But I feel I’m more than him._

_– Yer right. Yer a dumbass, Sumu._

_– Shaddup, Samu._

_– Anyway, I think ya should go back. Yer are worried about him too, right?_

_– And I’m sure he is worried about me._

Atsumu finally left Onigiri Miya (more likely Osamu throwing him away) and was going home in a dazed state. He can’t believe in the idea of getting interested in a guy, since he had girls queueing to give presents to him so… When things turned upside down?


	2. Chapter 2

Shoyou receives a call from Osamu telling when Atsumu left Onigiri Miya. It was more than 9pm when he left so Osamu was worried about his brother.

Around 10:20pm Shoyou heard the keys rattling against the doorknob and ran there to welcome Atsumu. He throws himself on Atsumu’s body, making him take some steps back after the collision.

The blond senses the small frame trembling a bit against his, and hugs him back.

– _I was worried when you left, dumbass!!_

_– Sorry, sorry!! I won’t do that again, I promise!_

_– You promise?!_

_– Yeah, I promise!!_

_– Ok-Atchooo!!_

_– Pffft!! Let’s enter home, “Okachoo_.”

Shoyou refused to let go of Atsumu’s warmth and the blond was forced to carry the redhead in bridal style into the apartment. Shoyou yelps in surprise and flails but when Atsumu says he’ll drop him, he freezes.

Atsumu enters into the corridor of the apartment and puts Shoyou down on his feet, but when he does that Atsumu’s face gets close to Shoyou.

Five seconds, brown eyes find golden and… A kiss. 

Who starts and who accepts doesn’t matter but Atsumu swears that Shoyou pulled him into their kiss. And if in his mind he wanted to push Shoyou away, hands made sure he was kept close. 

Shoyou’s yukata starts to slip through his shoulders when he turns his back to Atsumu and tries to close the door, but Atsumu doesn’t miss the hidden tan skin and starts to shower kisses on Shoyou’s neck. 

The blond slips his hand on Shoyou's shoulders, gripping and disheveling the satin yukata to show more of the skin his hands seek out.

Things happen really quickly for both of them between panting breaths and deeper kisses, with Shoyou almost tearing up the buttons on Atsumu’s t-shirt off him. 

And judging by the way Atsumu starts to take off his clothes with haste, even if Shoyou tore away every button of his clothes, he would get away with that. 

Shoyou climbs on Atsumu, crossing his legs around his waist while his arms make their way to his neck, getting better support for his body and more friction between their bodies.

Atsumu’s hands make their way to Shoyou’s back and left leg, holding him close to have more of his warmth.

“ _S-Shoyou_ ”, Atsumu managed to mutter between kisses, “ _Can we… keep going?”_. Shoyou sucks in a breath and looks at Atsumu’s eyes again, searching for a hint of doubt or disgust there. But there he only finds sheer desire coming from a lover, from his lover. 

“ _Yes. You can, Atsumu. Because I’m yours only.”_

Next morning Atsumu wokes up and pats the bed, trying to find Shoyou’s warmth he is missing.

He picks the black underwear and the blue sweatpants that Shoyou took off him last night, and goes to the kitchen close to the living room when he hears someone knocking on the door.

He expects Shoyou to come back but instead he sees a woman. A woman with the same pretty and shiny orange hair.

“ _Hi, Atsumu-san! My brother asked me to bring food to you, so here_!” Natsu quipped, showing off the bag with food and didn't wait to enter the house to unpack the food.

Atsumu follows her in the corridor, asking who the fuck is she and why she is there when Shoyou isn’t.

– _C’mon, Atsumu-san. Can you help here? I don’t have much time to make rice, miso soup and salad and go back to work again!_

He finally came back from Shoyou’s room to the kitchen after picking up a t-shirt, just to see Natsu wear the heart-shaped apron and freeze on the spot. 

_“Maybe that’s why I was affected by Shoyou in the same apron?”_ Atsumu thought. But seeing the pouty look on Natsu’s face made him be reminded of Shoyou. Not Natsu.

He didn't even reacted in the same way as he did with Shoyou wearing the same apron.

_– Say… Natsu-chan? Can ya tell me more about yer brother?_

_– But Atsumu-san, you are the one that knows him.. the… most… Uh, sorry, I forgot the amnesia thing._

_– Nah, issok. It’s just confusing to me. Everything from ‘before’ is new to me now._

_– Well… My brother is more happy with you, Atsumu-san. He smiles more._

_– Whadd’ya mean, Natsu-chan?_

_– Exactly what I mean, Atsumu-san. It’s not easy to let people know that you love another man if you’re a man, or that you love another woman if you’re a woman._

_– But people like him are more--_

_– “People like him” are the same as you and me, they just... Love what society still judges wrong. And if you hurt my brother, even with the amnesia, I won’t forgive you._

Silence.

Atsumu feels bad. All this time, even though he can blame his “past self” for this urge for the guy he slept last night with, and he couldn’t bring himself to say that wasn’t his fault after what he did with Shoyou last night. 

Shoyou being a man, in that moment, didn’t matter. Doesn’t matter, just like Natsu said. And Atsumu should know the best, since it’s him with this feeling of ‘ _belonging_ ’ when Shoyou is around.

“ _Osamu is right_ ”, the blond thought, “but I’m not saying to that scrub.”

They finished eating and washed the plates in silence, Natsu still furrowed brows saying more than words while Atsumu did not want to ask anything else.

He already said too much, and doesn't want to do it again. This is something that Atsumu should figure out by himself, memory loss or not.

❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

One month has passed since then and Atsumu’s hair is long now but still blond, that alone makes him get a daily scold from the principal while he is seen with sparkling eyes by his students. He missed this, but he was missing more Shoyou. 

They decided to live in separate places. Atsumu rented a room in the same apartment in November but barely talks with Shoyou now. And even when they see each other, Shoyou runs or doesn't answer him.

" _Yer not wrong, Shoyou-san. In yer place I would do the same_ " is what he thinks every time these sudden encounters happen.

Atsumu wanted to be with Shoyou again, truth to be told. But he can’t stand the fact of Shoyou being hurt every time they kissed or Atsumu wanted to go further in his caresses.

He also felt being pushed away with Shoyou’s wait for the ‘past him’, and that alone hurts like hell.

Because he wants to be with a guy that needs the person he was before the fall that made him forget everything about the time with Shoyou.

He can’t be the man Shoyou loved now, and that is fucking frustrating.

That’s why he decided to leave the apartment for a while, until he sorted out his feelings too. He felt overwhelmed and sad, but this is something they both need now. “ _Better if the one being hurt for now gets resumed to me._ ”

_– Osamu, wanna go out to drink with me?_

_– Who are ya and what ya did to the scrub of a twin I have?_

_– Asshole._

_– Sure, I’ll go. I got dumped and dumped someone today, I need to gulp things with sake today._

_– So Kita-san finally dumped you. But who didja dumped?_

_– Natsu._

_– Natsu... Nacchan?? As in, Shoyou’s little sister??? Ya suck._

_– No, ya suck. Didja expect me to say ‘yes’ when I don’t feel the same as her?_

_– But yer too blunt, dumbass._

_– Yeah, yeah, I suck. But yer the dumbest here, for leavin’ Shoyou_.

And no retort came, because Osamu isn’t wrong. Atsumu grips his sake cup, letting the words get through him.

“ _We suck, Samu_ ”, Atsumu says in a low murmur, and on the other side of the table, Osamu answers back “ _only ya_ ” and gulps down his sake. 

Meanwhile, Shoyou also heads for the same place where Osamu and Atsumu are. His friends from high school told him so many times to not dwell in self-pity and at least hookup with someone, anyone, that he decided to try his luck. Even if his plans are more inclined to have a drink and go home after, alone. 

“ _Say, can you not keep the face of someone who ate something and disliked it?_ ” said Kei with an irritated tone in his voice. “ _You know, I feel like I’m forcing you to have sex with me or something and I don’t like it. You decided to come because you wanted to, Shoyou.”_

Shoyou turns his back to Tsukishima but knows his friend isn’t wrong. “ _Harsh like always, huh_ ”, Shoyou says facing the tall blond again.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue again, and Shoyou knows the smile he tried to keep on his face isn’t convincing anyone. 

Still, Shoyou felt a prickle on his neck. He felt a gaze lingering on him from afar, and immediately his eyes skimmed through the people at the bar. “ _Atsumu_ ”, he said in a low whisper.

Tsukishima leaned close to Shoyou, and looked in the same direction as Hinata, and understood the whole thing. _“I will solve things with Tadashi later, now I’m going to stir things up.”_

For the first time and last time in his life, Kei grabbed Shoyou by his cheeks and kissed him. Hard. In a way that you mostly see in movies only. 

Atsumu was leaving the bar with Osamu when he stopped in his tracks, seeing Shoyou by the balcony of the bar with a tall blonde guy at his side. The smile that Shoyou gave to the unknown man made his heart sink. And Osamu nonchalantly saying “ _Shoyou got a new man while yer was dawdling around”_ , didn’t help at all. But certainly piqued his interest to know who that guy is.

The curiosity and surprise shown in Atsumu’s face wasn’t missed by Osamu. He knows the guy as one of Shoyou’s friends but kept silent. “ _Samu, do ya know the tall guy?_ ” Atsumu asks, trying to cover the uneasiness he was feeling. But failed on this astoundingly. 

“Yer sucking at hiding jealousy, Tsumu. If ya were to feel bad for leaving him, ya shouldn’t.” he said in a flat tone, and continues. “ _That guy is only his friend, and that’s it. Let’s go, yer dumbass.”_

And that would be fine. Atsumu would follow Osamu saying nothing else. Except for the kissing scene happening in front of him when they were leaving. For the shock painted in Shoyou’s face seeing Atsumu there.

Osamu tried to grab one of Atsumu’s arms but he was late. He heard his brother say “ _Shoyou_!” before dashing in the direction where Shoyou was.

He saw Atsumu wrapping his right arm on the orange haired guy’s waist and pushing Kei back. 

Also saw his brother leaving quickly, with a firm hold on Shoyou’s hands. The latter blushing and confused but not opposite to be dragged away.

Osamu could even see a ghost of a smile on the short man’s face, probably thinking in whatever Atsumu said to him a few seconds ago.

“ _Do things right this time and don’t mess up again, dumbass._ ” Osamu thought to himself, smiling. He knows that at least his brother won’t fail for a second time.

Now he just has to smooth things over and ask if Tsukishima was alright. “ _Don’t wanna lose a customer cuz my brother is a dumbass_.”

❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

Atsumu felt a tug, which made him finally stop on his tracks. And notice the now sweaty hold on Shoyou’s hand. But more important than that, the blond should think properly about his next steps.

“ _Atsumu. Why are we in a love hotel..?_ ”, Shoyou said in a low but with a strong-willed voice. In his mind are running the thoughts of when they slept together almost two months ago, and waking up alone. That still hurts him.

Tears came, unbidden. 

And he quickly turned around to not be seen cry, biting his lower lip to suppress this damn urge. But Atsumu notices, hugging Shoyou from behind. 

“ _I’m sorry_ ”, Atsumu whispers in Shoyou’s ears. _“I was wrong with what I did with you, but…!_

Silence.

Shoyou didn’t turn to see Atsumu’s face, but judging by the grip on his shoulders increasing, he doesn't need to.

– _I love ya. I’m sorry for hurtin’ ya, for not being with ya in the morning, for leaving yer-_

_– Stop. Don’t need to say that. I’m a man, of course you would run. Right?_

_– Sorry._

_– I also don’t want excuses._

– _Then what..?_

_– Say it. Again._

_– Huh?_

_– Are you deaf now too?_

_– I… love ya, Shoyou. And I know that I’m dumb but I need ya. With me._

_– Why?_

_– ‘Cause I’m not the same without ya in my life. ‘Cause everything I did alone was remember yer smile. ‘Cause I love ya so much that even my art has ‘you’ there._

Shoyou touches Atsumu’s arms wrapped around him and asks to be released from that embrace. Atsumu does that, dejected, thinking he doesn’t have a chance anymore. 

“ _Say_ ”, the small man heaves a deep breath before continuing, _“do you remember everything? About the time you lost your memory, I mean”_. The blond nods, “ _a bit_ ”, and Shoyou’s expression falls.

 _“That… was my fault_.” Shoyou says and smiles weakly at Atsumu, who looks surprised but seeing how much the man before him is somehow smaller, he waits. He decides to not press for answers now, and waits.

 _“On the day you lost your memory, we fought. You were angry about me not being straightforward when saying ‘no’ to some guy hitting on me.”_ Shoyou sighs, fidgeting with his hands and keeps talking, after calming his nerves a bit.

 _“You decided to go to Osamu’s house, and on the way, a car ran over you. I was there, too. I followed you after you left, and if I hadn’t called you… You never would be hurt in a car accident._ ” 

Shoyou sobs and hiccups in front of Atsumu, trying to make the tears stop with the hem of his sleeves. He had been suffering with the guilt consuming his mind for months. 

And thinking about all the times he saw and remembered Shoyou’s smile that made him feel safe, saved, Atsumu hugs Shoyou. 

Atsumu doesn’t need to ask anything more to Shoyou. He knows why he felt those scars on Shoyou’s body now. “ _This dummy... I’m sure that if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.”_

_– Shoyou, yer dummy._

_– Maybe I am, yeah._

_– The memories can come back to me but... I don’t need them anymore._

_– Why? Aren’t they-_

_– Shoyou. Ya are here, and what I want is you making new memories. With me._

_– Yer idiot, ya know that?_

_– Haha!! Yeah, but I’m yer idiot!!_

_– If you’re mine, then... Kiss me. Again. Like when we slept together months ago._

_– Yer kills me…But it’s a good way to pass out_.

Shoyou pouts, bashing at Atsumu’s chest. “It’s not funny, Atsumu!”, but the blond just laughed it off. Atsumu gets hold of Shoyou’s hand and lifts to his lips, placing kisses on his ring finger. 

– _Shoyou, close yer eyes_.

_– What?_

_– Just do it, okay?_

_– Okay…_

Atsumu takes out golden rings from his pockets. This time he won’t mess up… Because even without his previous memories, he knows one of those golden little pieces are meant for Shoyou. Always had. They just needed to talk and listen to each other.

Extra: 

Osamu goes talk with Shoyou's friend, Tsukishima. They never really talked, but he needs to at least say "Sorry" for what Atsumu have done.

The blond, on other hand, dismissed him. _"Not necessary, Miya-san. I just riled him way too much, too."_

 _"With a fake kiss? For sure. But knowing that dumbass, he is now 'cleaning' Shoyou's mouth and more."_ Osamu chuckles, while Kei's face scrunches up in horror. 

_"I didn't need this thought burned in my mind, Miya-san..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay.  
> It was nice writing this fic, and I'm surprised by how much fun I had while organized the ideas for it (especially for Samu's phrases).  
> About Samu and Shinsuke... Well, they have a chance; but not now. In another fic, for sure (that I'm going to write someday).  
> Rai, I love ya and I always feels better after talking with you. You're a great artist and I'm happy for your support too.   
> And I'm happy for being friends with you.


End file.
